Izonoff
by IzumizEt
Summary: Donny meets a mysterious perverted demonlike spirit, who keeps teasing him! AND he already has a girlfriend! A yaoi fanfic with origninal Danny Phantom characters.
1. Chapter 1

Donny glanced out of the window from his seat. School was way too boring. He couldn't wait for it to finish so he could at least see his girlfriend. She was a lot more fun. Mr. Lancer had yet again given them some boring work to do. Very simple. Too simple.

Then he saw a glimpse pass in the corner of his eye. It was a spirit, not a ghost, with long dark hair with the exception of the few strands of white. His eyes were pupil-less yet menacing and he had no shirt on. Scars were left on his upper arms and lower waist and he wore ripped jeans with big holes in them. There was a weird looking symbol on his forehead. Overall, he looked about 20 years old. But you could never tell with Spirits.

He looked at Donny as he passed by and, although he had an evil look, he smiled as innocent as Donny has ever seen. The spirit winked then vanished from sight.

"The hell?...What a pervert." he whispered to himself. Oh well. It wasn't like he was ever going to see that lunatic again.

-----

"A Spirit? Don't you mean a ghost?" Emma asked Donny. There was puzzlement in her cute face and Donny couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"It was definitely a spirit." he answered. "But I've never seen him before...He looked...familiar though..."

"Familiar? How?"

"I'm not sure." He looked up to the sky as he walked with her.

Donny dropped Emma off at her house, he gave her a goodbye kiss and walked off towards his place. It was suddenly then, that he realized how much he despised homework. How despicable it was, and how tedious it was.

Stupid homework.

Who likes homework?

N00bs, that's who.

Suddenly he was interrupted by his ghost sense going off, only instead of it being red mist like it always had, it was green mist. How odd. Nonetheless, he transformed to his ghost form, spinning around.

There, standing before him, was the spirit who passed the school! How convenient. Oh well, it was better than homework.

"Hello." The evil looking spirit smiled and waved at him.

"...Um...hi..." Donny was so confused, but didn't drop his guard.

"...You don't remember me, do you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I do! You're the perverted spirit who winked at me today!"

"...So you don't remember me."

"YES I DO! I just said I did!"

The spirit shook his head. "Do you know my name?"

"...No..."

"Then you don't remember me." He smiled. "I'm Horren. But if you call me that, I'll kill you."

"...Ok..."

"Call me 'Damien'."

"Um...Sure...Whatever."

Damien nodded, and smiled. Something about him made Donny feel...Weird...He felt the same when he first saw Emma.

"Well, I'm kinda busy, so I'll, uh, see you later Damien."

He nodded. "I'll see you later, Donny."

The 14 year old boy jumped at that. "How did you know my name?"

"Hm?"

"I said, how did you know my name?!"

"...I don't know your name...What is it?"

"You just said it!"

Damien blinked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You said 'I'll see you later, Donny'! I just heard you!"

"So, your name is Donny, huh? I like that name." He put a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

Donny growled in frustration. "Whatever!" He spun around and flew off home, leaving Damien there, his hair flowing in the breeze. He smirked.

"See you later, Donny..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell what that about?" Donny put a hand on his head, in confusion, as he flew to his house. 'Why did I feel that?...That...weird...crap...It was probably nothing...'

Although he knew it wasn't 'nothing', he managed to brush the thought away and just go home. Homework didn't sound so bad now.

He fased through the door to his house, and dropped his backpack on the floor. He took off his combat boots and ran to the kitchen for a snack.

Waffles.

They are amazing.

But who doesn't know that? Seriously.

He went back for his backpack and sat at the table. He reached down and pulled out his text book and notebook but when he looked up at his plate...

THE WAFFLES!!!

THEY'RE GONE!

AH!

"What the fu-" Donny was soon inturrupted.

"What on Earth are these...bread...checkered...weird...circular things?"

Donny spun around. Damien was eyeing the Eggo waffles, curiously, as if he's never seen one before.

"H-Hey! What are you doing here?! Give me back my waffles!!!"

"Waffles?...Full of Woff?"

"...Huh? No!!! That's a waffle! God, haven't you seen one before?!"

Damien thought about that for a minute then smiled.

"Yes."

"Then..."

"You used to always eat them."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"What?" Donny finally uttered.

"I said, you used to always eat these 'waffles'. They were your favorite." Damien smiled again.

"Oh my God...You're a perverted stalker, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Donny pointed to the front door. "Get out of my house, you sick bastard."

Damien looked around then back at the boy. "Your house?"

"Yes. MY house. So get out!"

"Hmm...This house is very big...How did you afford it? I don't see your parents...nor siblings...Do you live by yourself?"

"That's none of your business!!!"

"I'm just curious..." Damien never wiped the smile off his face. "I wanted to know if you had family."

"Leave me alone!!!"

"But you already are, young one."

Donny stopped, pausing as if his whole body froze. He looked up at Damien, who merely smiled down at him.

"I know what happened...that horrible, horrible day." He walked slowly around, behind the boy. "I know what you did...I know..."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I watched you..."

"You don't know anything! You don't..."

"I was there with you..."

Donny's eyes widened in realization. Suddenly, he remebered. He remembered that day, and why it happened. He turned and looked up at the smirking spirit.

"Y-You...I remeber you now..." Donny stepped back. "Your voice...It echoed...in my mind...in my thoughts. It was you!!! You made me do it!!! YOU FORCED ME TO KILL MY PARENTS!!!"

Damien merely smirked, which made Donny growl.

"Correction...Donny...You killed your parents...On your own accord."

"N-No! I didn't!" he took another step back, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I gave you a choice...And you killed them..."

"NO! SHUT UP!"

"You...and only you..."

Donny covered his ears with his hands, and shut his eyes tight. Maybe this would m,ake the spirit disappear and never come back. When he opened his eyes again, Damien wasn't there. Donny panted and gulped.

Suddenly, he felt a cold whisper in his ear.

"Murderer..."

The boy spun around, trying to maintain and control the fear that he felt.

With a soft yet menacing chuckle, Damien spoke once more.

"You are weak, Donny...But I can make you stronger..."

"I won't listen to you...Not ever again!!! I. Hate. You..." the boy gritted his teeth as his eyes flared red. However, ths spirit merely smirked.

"Don't cry, Donny."

"W-What?"

Damien reached out and touched Donny's cheek, rubbing his thumb down it, which made him blush brightly.

"If you cry...we will be bound together...Just like before."

Pushing the hand away, he glared up at Damien. The spirit didn't erase the smirk and at the same time, the shadoes from around the room surrounded Damien. When the shadows returned, he was gone.

Donny gulped, his thoughts racing.

"M-Me..." Donny said aloud to himself. "I couldn't...How could...Me?...It was him. It had to be!!!...It had to be..." He felt hot tears come to his eyes.

'If you cry...'

"No, I can't!"

'...we will be bound together...'

"I can't cry!"

'...Just like before.'

Before. Before, when his parents were killed? Or...when they were alive?

* * *

Chapter 2, yay!

Oh, and so you know, this fanfic was made entirely around OCs. If you don't like leave. Don't post annoying bad reviews saying how much the fanfic is stupid because "Donny" is similar to "Danny"(Thats how its supposed to be ). Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it.

But if you like yaoi and don't care stay :D YAY


End file.
